foamipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Konata Izumi
Konata Izumi AKA The Legendary Girl A AKA Mewtwo's Assassin was a Fire Lord of the Fire Nation and she was also a chick. Damn. She was able to successfully gain this position by assassinating current Fire Lord Mewtwo with a little BADASS ELEMENTbending and some dark and ghost-type attacks sush as:BITE, CRUNCH, SHADOW BALL, and SHADOW FORCE. They were all super-effective! She then proceeded to dump Mewtwo's body in the Distortion Word never to be seen again because Giratina ate it. During her reign, she created an era of nerdy-ness and Otaku-ism which greatly disturbed the citizens of the Fire Nation. The title of princess was given to Haruhi Suzmiya and the title of prince was given to Latios. She held comiket the Fire Nation palace every year. Some time during her reign was when the Fire Nation created Anime and the Internet. Changes in law Konata made it required by Fire Nation law that people had to watch Anime every day. Nobody argued with law since Naruto and Yu-gi-oh were banned in the Fire Nation, also banned was that weird Transformers show about the girls kissing the robots. Military Changes She gained ultimate worship when she replaced all the n00bs in the Fire Nation military with powerful anime, manga, video game characters and legendary Pokemon. History The Gaming Era The citizens of the Fire Nation started to get addicted to Online Gaming until every single person in the Fire Nation was online for 16 hours. The Fire Nation education system was epicly failing during this era of extreme gaming. Some people even forgot to spell laugh and just write lol instead. The people were nearly restless in the gaming era. Any time that wasn't spent gaming was spent sleeping. thumb|300px|left|This video shows some of the events of the Gaming Era. The Air Hippie Invasion Her military invaded the Air Hippie temples and influenced Otaku-ism on them. Even when she felt, the Air Hippies chose to stay in extreme nerdy-ness because they mistook it for "AWWWWESOMMMME-NESSSSSSS" because they were high. She still pities them to this day. Minor Invasions Her army once invaded a game store and stole all the limited edition items in stock. The video game store closed, never to be reopened. Sad but funny! She also invaded a comic store and stole well, EVERYTHING! This raid left the comic store epicly Pwned. Almost Assassinated This Fire Lord was almost assassinated but saved herself by Burning her would be assassin's face off!!! Rescue of The Sata Andagi Massacre She once saved her nation from Earth Queen Ayumu Kasuga by threatening to burn her face off. Dethroning One day, a secret agent showed up in the middle of the night and bagged Konata in her sleep and tossed her in the Earth Kingdom. When she woke up she was shocked to find herself in Omashu She is currently working in a Cosplay Cafe in the Earth Kingdom. She works there so nobody recognizes her. And sadly, typical Earth Kingdom people are to rock-headed to see that it's her with her costume on. Personality She's a freakin' nerd!!! She is also very horny and likes to download Water Tribe porn all the time. Abilities Weren't You reding the article!!?? I guess not... Well, here's the list. *Blue Firebending. *Super BITing and CRUNCHing abilities *The power to SHADOW FORCE and noob who gets in her way. *The ability to Burn your face off in 0.4563736 seconds. *She can call out any legendary Pokemon at her will with telepathy.(That's super, cause she's AWESOME) *The power to clean out any game or comic store in 20.124 seconds. *Epic online gaming powers. Trivia *Konata Izumi was the first Fire Lord to use blue Firebending. Don't believe Mike and Bryan when they say it's Azula. *Konata often refers to "All Your Base Are Belong To Us" during a raid. *Konata Izumi loved enough by her people that nobody dared to call her the F**er Lord. *Konata has the sharpest memory of all the Fire Lords. *Fire Lord Izumi was the first Fire Lord to have blue BADASS ELEMENT in her throne room. But Fire Nation history, Avatar Wiki, Avatar Fanon Wiki, and Nickelodeon would like to say otherwise and claim that it was Azula because they're n00bs. *Due to her Pokemon fandom she refers to the the four nations as the Ruby(Fire) Nation, the Sapphire(Water) Tribe, the Emerald(Earth) Kingdom, and the Crystal(Air) Nomads. *Mike and Bryan tremble at her gaming awesome zkillz See Also *Fire Lord Category:Fire Lords Category:Characters